Lost Before Light
by KazukeKennyHyHy
Summary: Our lives are fractions of a whole. A series of ficlets, gender-bending, various pairings. Chapter 22: (FemMibuchi/Akashi): Akashi is aware of a sudden alarmingly truth. In black, Mibuchi is hot.
1. Akashi and Midorima

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki-sensei. Too tired to think of a funny disclaimer, really.

**Note: **This ficlet is for **CrimsonSnowScarletFate, ** who is a slave driver no matter how you think about it. But anyways.

**Summary: **She is icy and lonely and unbeatable. She's his untouchable empress.

**Pairing: FemAkashi/Midorima. **

**English is just my second language, so, you'll surely see mistakes. Can you just tolerate it? **

**XXXXXXX**

Out of all things Midorima Shintarou hates in life, losing to Akashi Seika comes out on top. It frustrates him, because he never catches up with her, nor does she let him do it. She's always ahead, turns her head back and motions him to go faster, waiting for him and taunting him at the same time. And then, she'll walk away again.

Sometimes, she dances, twirls, red hair blowing and he's forced to pick up his pace in case she drifts too far away to catch. Sometimes, she drags her heels, trudging along as slow as she can without stopping, and fast enough to leave him behind.

She's ice and a slice of hot burning fire. She's whitehot and whitecold, ever changing. She's like crimson rose with the sharpest thorns, hurting you if you ever dare come close. He doesn't know who she's inside, all he knows is this icy mask that she always puts on. He doesn't think that she knows who she is anymore.

She blazes through his life like a shooting star, so bright that he's forced to close his eyes. She is a whirlwind, a tornado, dancing destruction through his life and leaving disaster in her wake. She is a whirlwind that no one can stop and it makes him think he's just a grey cloud in the sky.

"Come on, Shintarou." She laughs, voice sweetly cold, beautiful and taunting. "You're too slow."

Sometimes, Midorima wonders if she is emotionless.

She makes him not know what to think anymore. She attracts and intrigues him like no one else. She's ice and a slice of insanity to go along with that and he's never fallen further than that.

Truthfully, he doesn't know if he loves her. (he doesn't know anything.) But then, he doubts if she even knows what love is.

She is Akashi Seika the untouchable empress, the perfect little princess and she doesn't love him.

And Midorima can never stay away no matter what.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**a/n: **Reviews would be nice, thank you every much. Hope you enjoy your reading.


	2. Takao and Midorima

**Disclaimer: **Who do you think am I? – that is rhetorical – I haven't owned Kuroko no Basket… yet. Someday, someday.

**Summary: **Just to proves that he doesn't and will never love her… or so he thinks.

**Pairing: FemTakao/Midorima. **

**English is just my second language. **

**XXXX**

"Just write it down." Miyaji-senpai snarls, throwing me the paper and the pencils. Apparently, his throwing skill are excellent as ever.

Honestly, I have no idea what the hell I'm think… I mean, he's thinking. Write it down? Just because Takao annoys the hell out of me? But I guess this crazy girl drives me to that length.

**10 Reasons Why I Hate Takao Kazuha. **

Perhaps that will do something. (Truthfully, Miyaji-senpai is glaring at me and I have no intention of provoking him further.)

i.

Her eyes.

Perhaps it's because of the Hawk Eyes, but how is it possible for anyone's eyes to shine like that? Those silvery blue eyes are way too appealing, I mean, UNappealing. It attracts too many attention from others, especially boys. They seem to always hold a hint of laughter and are too pretty for…

Did I just say pretty?

How troublesome, it's the first reason.

ii.

Her scent.

Seriously, she smells like a field of flowers! No, I don't sniff around her, her scent is just everywhere. Why does no one complain about how annoying it is? It makes me lose my focus on practice.

I don't like that delicious- I- I mean, _disgusting_ stench at all.

iii.

Her hair.

Takao has this thing about her hair. It's shiny in the sun that makes you run your hair through it. (Got it, your hands, not mine.) Not to mention the way it swings in the wind and how I smell a whiff of her scent.

Again, it distracts me.

iv.

She's way too friendly.

She's really really friendly. She's friend with the whole school, not to mention she's popular. Especially with the senior guys, who obviously have the waste taste.

Seriously, Takao of all people?

v.

Her voice.

It drives me crazy. I mean, how can anyone have that high-pitched voice? You can hear her everywhere. Her voice is so loud that sometimes I hear her while she's not around.

YET- it can sound so smooth and velvety. Not that I find her voice smooth or anything like that, I just want to emphasize the unfairness of life.

vi.

She's always full of energy.

Well, I'm not the protector of women's rights, but seriously, what kinds of girls can pull that large riskshaw? Not to mention she can run marathon while wearing high heels.

Whether it's in the morning, afternoon, evening or dead night, she's always hyper.

vii.

She's too clingy. What kinds of girls follow a guy everywhere and holds onto him for dear life? Takao just have no normal sense, that's all.

I mean, she doesn't even notice how... um... _uncomfortable_ it makes me feel.

When I say 'uncomfortable', I don't talk about hormone rages, so don't assumpt what you don't know.

When someone makes you uncomfortable, you can't like him/her.

viii.

Her smile.

It's another trait that Takao has. It gleams in the sun and her teeth are white and perfectly straight.

Takao smiles a lot as if nothing is bad about life.

I really don't like her smile, it's unhealthy for my heart, but I can't say I hate it, either.

ix.

Her stupid nicknames for me.

Whenever she gets a chance, she calls that stupid nicknames. Honestly, neither of us is a child anymore.

"Shin-chan~~~"

It's horrifying and annoying.

x.

I hate how much she makes me forget how to breath if she's around. I hate how much she's always by my side and doesn't notice anything.

How can she be that oblivious? I love you, so notice the hints already.

…

Oh, I (write) say it.

**XXXXXXX**

I can see Miyaji's eyebrows twitch as he read the paper. Finally, he says:

"That's why I hate freshmen, always in denial."

* * *

**A/N: **Eh?


	3. Nijimura and Haizaki

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Summary: **It starts innocently…. Oh, scratch that, there's nothing innocent about Haizaki Shougo.

**Pairing: **Fem!Nijumura/Haizaki**. **

**Note: **English is just my second language. Finally, I got to write about Haizaki.

**XXXX**

It all started innocently enough.

Sitting on the same bench in the locker room didn't mean necessarily mean that they were jumping each other's bones behind the closed door, so Nijimura Suzune didn't bother to say anything when he joined her.

It also continued innocently enough.

Practice together didn't necessarily mean they were kissing nonsensically in the gym, so she didn't mind when he asked if they could play one-on-one, seeing she was the captain.

It all started innocently enough.

Going to the rooftop to make him go practice didn't necessarily mean they were snogging each other senselessly, so she just thought it was absolutely normal for her to get him, seeing it had been her daily routine since she joined the club.

It also continued innocently enough.

Talking to each other didn't necessarily mean they were making out at any given moment, so she wasn't bothered when he asked her about the training plan, or beg her not to triple his menu.

It all started innocently enough.

Yelling at each other didn't necessarily mean they were madly in love, so she thought it was absolutely right to slap the prat when he got mad at her for getting too close with Akashi. And besides, they were both her juniors, so what was the point?

It did not however continue innocently enough.

Perhaps it was the way she would try to hide her laughter at his lame jokes, or perhaps it was the way she couldn't help but pat his head after he ran his hands through his hair, or perhaps it was the way her eyes would find his figure upon hearing the sounds of someone step in the gym.

None of that was innocent enough. Neither was the fact that she was desperately craving for him to kiss her.

The fact that he did, after a whole afternoon of teasing and waiting and anticipating, wasn't innocent either.

After a lot of yelling and throwing basketball at each other, Haizaki got her pinned down with his hands and his legs and his mouth. It was all lips and tongues and teeth. He had no idea where to touch her to he touched her everywhere, his hands flying over her body, lingering when they produced a sound from her that he took to mean something good. She didn't like being controlled, but she couldn't get away.

Everything started innocently enough in their case.

And it all ended with jumping bones behind closed doors, kissing nonsensically in the gym , snogging senselessly on the rooftop, making out at any given moment, and falling madly in love.

**XXXX**

**A/n: **coughlamecough. Forgive me!


	4. Akashi and Kuroko

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is owned by me. But do you think I'll have the copyright someday?

**Note: **english isn't my mother tongue. so any mistakes could happen.

**Pairing: **Fem!Akashi/Kuroko. (Since a guest requested and it was the first thing to come to my mind.)

**Summary: **"I've always thought that Akashi-san is as bright as the sun." - Those words are unheard of.

**XXXXXXXXX**

He finds her after their match, worrying that she can't accept her lost. He sees her stand in the bridge, clutching the railing, head tilted up to the sky. She's hard to miss, becausse her vibrant red hair stands out like a crimson rose amongst the hazy gold of sunrise.

Kuroko hesitates to approach her, because that picture is just too pretty, _it hurts. _She is still as bright as before, and Kuroko can't help recalling their first meeting. For a moment, he regrets not being her shadow, but then, the fear of being disappeared within that blinding light wins over.

"Akashi-san." He breathes as he's within earshot, taking care to keep his voice low so he doesn't disturb her. If it wasn't anyone else, he wouldn't. But it's Akashi-san, and she will never miss him. "What are you doing here?"

Her words comes out harsher than usual, but expected.

"Isn't it obvious? Watching the sunrise in order not to let myself buried in despair."

Kuroko stands next to her, says:

"Your teammate, Mibuchi-san, asked me to find you. He's worried that you'll get a cold in this winter."

"Reo tends to overthink. I do not get sick. And I'll survive."

They don't talk after that, but it's not an unbearable silence. Akashi-san has her way to ease everything, even when she's… not feeling well. It's when she notices his intense stare that she speaks up again (sounds like snapping):

"What's with my face?"

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He says, silently admiring the blinding golden radiance of the sun as it rises above the horizon, casting a glittering glow over the land. And more importantly, there's Akashi-san standing there, make the whole scene brighter.

She just turns away.

"You said I should go back, didn't you? I'll go."

His "I've always thought that Akashi-san is as bright as the sun." is lost in the wind.

(Perhaps she does hear him. He can never be sure when it comes to Akashi-san.)

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/n: **cough-stillaslameasever-cough. But please, don't fave it without review.


	5. Kuroko and Aomine

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I know that, you know that, we all know that.

**Characters: **Fem!Kuroko, Aomine.

**Note: **English isn't my mother tongue. Any grammar problems would be my faults as an author.

**Warning: **Angsty, I think. Because my life is boring these days.

**Summary: **"Someday never comes" - Alexandra Garcia.

**For Ginpachi-sensei. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks for all reviews, fav+ and alert. **

**XXXXXXXXX**

Life is lovely, life is beautiful and life is really, really cruel. Kuroko Tetsuna thinks she knows that better than she has any rights to.

The fact that they see each other from time to time doesn't help at all. Every time she sees him, whether it's just a glimpse of his dark blue hair or look at him when he doesn't notice, she can't help but recall when they were in their first and second year at middle school: when everything was easy and simple and bright (Aomine-kun has always been so bright); all she had to worry about was when they could play basketball together and how many times their fists met. His laughs were tinged with happiness, and there's joy hidden behind her smiles.

(She wants to live like those times, someday in distant future, when Seirin is her home and Aomine-kun is one of the members, and he and Kagami-kun will bicker everyday while she just watches and doesn't bother to hide that she's rolling her eyes…)

(Oh, little girl, someday never comes.)

And then everything changed, he became unbeatable, his light brighter and brighter until it devoured her shadow, and suddenly, nothing was the same, and her world was spinning faster and faster, whirling around until it made her dizzy. There are ghost tangled in her limps, there's nothingness behind her eyes.

She couldn't handle it, so she ran away.

She left him. She just left.

Suddenly, her smile was tingled with regret.

-:-

_"Let's write a wish on a paper and"__  
__"Send it out to sea in a bottle"__  
__"If it doesn't break, then surely there"__  
__"Will be a wish granted"_

-Regret Message, Rin Kagamine-

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/n: **How's it? Please review. Thank you. Hope you have happy reading time.


	6. Himuro and Fukui

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket, that's why this fanfiction exists in the first place.

**Title: **Stargazer.

**Characters: **Fem!Himuro, Fukui Kensuke

**Note: ** As you have already known, English isn't my mother tongue.

**Summary: **"It's not because Japan is my home, it's just that I can see the stars more clearly."

**Thanks for all reviews, fav+ and alert**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

To say that Himuro Tatsuki isn't pretty is saying Coach isn't scary and Murasakibara hates snacks. It just doesn't happen. She's Himuro Tatsuki, so she's always bouncing around in her a flurry of long, shinning dark hair and green eyes and smiling face. She's a whirlwind of happiness (or at least, she's good at faked smiles) and gentleness. It's impossible to miss her.

With one exception. Perhaps it's a trait for having lived in America for too long, but Himuro takes great delights in being exceptions.

Fukui comes to the hill near the school one night and finds her there, sitting with an abandoned telescope and not leaving her eyes from the sky above.

"Oh, Fukui-senpai." She waves at him with a dazzling smile, despite his effort not to break her peach.

"What're you doing?"

"Stargazing. In American, it's hard to see the night sky clearly, everything is so busy. So, wanna join me?"

"Sure, why aren't you using it?" He pointed at the telescope.

"Ah… the star is lovelier when I'm not peering at them through a tiny hole. I like Japan. It's not because Japan is my home, it's just that I can see the them more clearly."

"I see. So, let's watch them."

Here, when she's not using her famous Mirage Shot, when it's just her, plain Himuro, here is when she is the prettiest.

Much nicer than the stars above.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/n: **Yes, that's a crack-pairing, I don't even know what I'm thinking when I type.

Reviews would be nice.


	7. Aomine and Kise

**Disclaimer: **Ha, Kuroko no Basket belongs to me? Nice joke ever, people.

**Title: **Ice-skating.

**Characters: **Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta.

**Summary: **The only one who can throw snowball at me is ME!

**Note: **English isn't my born language (go hiding.)

**A/n: **This is probably the only one without gender bending.

**Thanks for all review, fav+ and alert. **

* * *

He swears: he will never, ever, come out to ice-skate in the dead of winter at midnight with Kise-freaking-Ryouta.

Never again.

"Kise." groans Aomine Daiki, still can't understand what kinds of mess he has gotten himself into. "I'm sleepy. Go in, now."

"I can't, Aominecchi." Kise says firmly. "I have to get this move just right."

"Why don't you just copy Akashi?" Since when that blondie became that stubborn?

"I want to try it myself."

"You've been doing that loop thingy for two hours, Kise." Aomine's blood pressyre is getting lower and lower. "It's cold and it's getting late…"

"Oh my god!" Kise stops abrubtly, almost loses his balance, honey brown eyes flashing with excitement. "Aominecchi, it's snowing! Snowing."

"Are you a fucking child?" Aomine grumbles. But it's true, anyways. Snow is gently falling down from the sky, dotting the surrounding with tiny white spots. Aomine isn't in the mood to enjoy, though, because snow is starting to coat their clothing and hair.

"It's amazing." Kise's eyes sparkles.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go inside now?"

A snowball lands inside his mouth. A vein appears in Aomine's forehead as he spit it out, glaring at Kise.

"The only one can throw snowball at me is ME! Bring it on, Kise!"

They didn't go inside until Akashi throws scissors at them.

* * *

**A/N: **First attempt to write a humour one, which is lame. I have no sense of humor.


	8. Mibuchi and Akashi

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

**Character: Akashi/Fem!Mibuchi. **

**Title: **Light.

**XXXXXX**

Oh, he is _beautiful. _

She knows it's strange, really. How can a guy be beautiful? (Sei-chan will definitely kill her if he knows.)

But she isn't sure how else to tell about Sei-chan. But he is, because he has those mismatched eyes that see into her (it annoys her that sometimes she wishes he just saw through her.) and cut through the darkness and burn through her wall and catch at her heart as if they were some drugs.

And she knows she sounds pathetic.

But he is her light.

**XXXXXXX**

Tag: #the shortest chapter ever #yes, I like the pair #please review #english isn't my born language #Reo's a pretty boy, he makes a pretty girl.


	9. Team Rakuzan

**Disclaimer: **Someday, I'll write to Fujimaki-sensei and ask him to let me have the ownership of Kuroko no Basket.

**Characters: **Team Rakuzan, and Fem!Mibuchi.

**Summary: **We're going to die, sooner or later.

**Note: **English isn't my born language, and it's Kotarou's POV. Crackish.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

We're going to die, sooner or later. For the first time in my entire life, I'd rather die of Akashi's hellish training, at least it's heroic.

I mean….. look, look at that thing! Don't let that innocent look fool you, do you what Rei-nee (don't tell her that I call her that.) added what to that soup? I warn you, she has no sense of normalcy, so don't expect it to be onions.

It's ice cream. Got it? I-c-e-c-r-e-a-m. I know, there's that kind of soup, it's delicious and all, but…

Rei-nee is the cook, and it's the most important thing. She only knows how to make tofu soup, and is clueless to others. (Why the heck didn't she make tofu soup? At least it's eatable – I know that it's not a word, Akashi.)

"I want to try something new." Rei-nee huffs, and Nebuya-san just gives in. "I'm sure it's not that bad. Come on, I want to celebrate our victory in Winter Cup."

I know she has charmed Akashi into that. She must have promised to make him tofu soup everyday.

Still, it's hard to resist Rei-nee's brightly smiling face.

I turns to Mayuzumi-senpai, whose face as blank as ever. It doesn't help at all. I see Nebuya-san's face turn green.

Hopelessly, I intend to tell Akashi to stop her, only to hear him say:

"Kotarou, you go first."

WHAT THE HELL?

If I try, I'll die.

If I don't go, I'll face her disappointed expression and Akashi's bad mood, which will cause my death more painfully.

They must have planned this. They always bully me!

"Kotarou, you're really my precious little brother." If you consider me as your brother, you will not do it, Rei-nee. And you're threating me! She adds who-knows-what-kinds-of-ingredient to that soup, and gives it to me with her bright smile.

Someone, please save me. I'm too young to die, and I haven't gotten a girlfriend yet!

"Rei-nee..." The fact that she doesn't twitch at the name really scares me. (Normally, it'd be: 'Don't call me that! It makes me old!'). "Why don't you add oranges? It'd be delicious! Coach likes Oranges, doesn't he?"

If Coach survives, he will definitely hunt me down. But I need to live. Somehow, coach isn't as scary as Rei-nee.

For an intelligent girl, she will be pretty dense, sometimes.

"Thank you, Kotarou."

I can sense Nebuya-san's glare burning my back.

As predicted, Rei-nee turns to Nebuya-san, calling him in her ever sweet voice:

"Ei-ki-chi…"

"I like gyudon, so can you add gyudon?"

Oh, the death bell is ringing even louder. I don't even want to know what Akashi and Mayuzumi-senpai tell her to add.

We're going to die.

**XXXX**

Few hours later.

"Have you lots done yet?" Coach asks strictly, not pleased at all at the current situation when he observes the place-that-used-to-be-a-kitchen.

"Ah, Shirogane-sensei!" Rei-nee greets him. "Please try it!" Oh, no… she's serious! Can it be still called soup? "I've put a lot of effort into it."

Coach does try.

Oh.

1 second….

2 seconds….

3 seconds…

Nothing happens.

"It's good."

Have him gone mad?

I must be dreaming, wake up, Kotarou. That isn't Rakuzan team.

I turn to Akashi, ask:

"What did you put in that soup?"

"Ah… apples. Reina likes apples, doesn't she?"

Akashi, you're really scary.

Well, at least we're still alive.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/n: **It's a crackfic, so you can't be expected much.


	10. Riko and Hyuuga and Izuki

**Disclaimer: **Do you own Kurobas? Can you give me some?

**Characters: **Aida Riko (Centric), Hyuuga Junpei, Izuki Shun.

**Summary: **She loves her boys dearly.

**Note: ** In which they're childhood friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riko has loved Hyuuga and Izuki for her life.

They've been friends since before she can remember, before training and basketball, since before broken dreams and scattered hopes, since before time and thing itself. Riko doesn't remember the time without having them by her side. As far as she cares, they've always been there, helping her, pushing her, challenging her, changing her.

Hyuuga always plays game and Izuki always makes puns and Riko always harps at them both, for his laziness, his terrible sense of humour, and in turns they calls her (whispers) bossy and scary. Hyuuga tells both of them to shut up and Izuki just smiles.

And Riko loves them, loves when they come together, when they need it the most. There is nothing that can it.

So, when Hyuuga gives up, she sits alone in the sport gym that her father owns, stricken and cold, feeling being left alone for the first time in her life. (She can do nothing, and Izuki understands the pain so well.) There's no Hyuuga to call her bossy, no Izuki to make her laugh. Worst of all, there is no Hyuuga to tell her to enjoy the life, no Izuki to tell that he likes being with her.

And when they declares their dreams at the rooftop, she feels like crying.

Ah, she'll be dead before she lets either of them leave without her.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**a/n: **Don't fav+ without reviews. Thank you for taking your time.


	11. Akashi

**Disclaimer: **Despite my attempt to own Kuroko no Basket, Fujimaki just won't let me do so.

**Characters: **Fem!Akashi.

**Note: **English isn't my born language. And I won't update anything else but Akakuro until the November 4th. That's it. Grammar prolems, angsty all over the place.

**Summary: **You're not crying.

(-Really, who in the right minds would get married to another girl when Akashi is around? Stupid me.)

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_There you go...let it all slide out._

* * *

You wears red to the wedding. It's just red with frills and lace and a skirt made of silk that swirls around when you spins. It's as red as your hair that perfectly curl and clipped back with diamond, and on any other day, you shines the brightest, forcing others to shut their eyes in front of you.

Not today.

Today, you watch as another, more beautiful than you can ever be, glides down to the aisle, in white satin that spills down the curve of her body, perfectly matching the roses pinned into her silking hair. (You can never imagine yourself in white, and roses in your hands or your hair. You hate roses, because they are given to express love until it becomes meaningless.)

She meets him at the altar and you watch as tears spring to her eyes and to the eyes of her mother, her aunt, his mother, his father, his grandmother.

You're not going to cry.

It will make you become like them, so happy for the blushing bride and her prince charming. Because you aren't happy. You're not, you're fearless and absolute and brighter than the sun, but you're not _happy. _

Especially when they just feel like defying you like that.

You're not going to cry at the wedding, at the woman has stoden the one thing that mattered to you, that rightfully belonged to you.

Music plays, lights dim, and you need air, need to go away from the suffocating atmosphere of the wedding. But you stand there, meeting his eyes for a moment, just to let him know.

That he's going to regret choosing her over you.

That you're still you, _lovely and broken. _

Perhaps a broken heart can be healed, one day.

Perhaps.

**XXXXXXX**

**a/n: **I don't even know what that is. I don't like it. It's up to you who is the poor guy.

Until the next chapter.

Review?


	12. Kuroko and Akashi

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kuroko no Basket, would I sit in my father's study, using his computer?

**Characters: **Akashi, Fem!Kuroko.

**Warning: **... OK, I'll just assume that I have done nothing wrong. A lot of cheesy stuff ahead. Prepare yourselves. Really.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Who are you?" _

"_I'm obviously Akashi Seijuurou, Tetsuna."_

In all honesty, Kuroko Tetsuna has never loved Akashi Seijuurou until he changes into another one, calling her first name for the first time.

In years later, she will come to realize that this is the reason why she couldn't stop him: her love wasn't strong enough, it wasn't there. She merely admired him, perhaps even more than she did to Aomine, so she was blinded by it. She was young and small and naïve, who lied to herself that she was observant enough what love is. All she knows is that Akashi has discovered her talent, has helped her go through the difficulty, has defended her when the whispers rising around and she feels indebt.

But she doesn't love him. She just lied to herself, over and over.

And she thinks Akashi knows it, too. His eyes never miss.

Tetsuna often dreams of future, and almost sees it: an image of herself, strong and confident and independent. And she has a goal.

But then, the Akashi Seijuurou she knows just disappears.

It's still him, of course, but she feels strange. Tetsuna takes pride in being observant, but she isn't sure what she's seeing. Every pain, every sorrow, and the dimming hope presents behind his eyes. She hears the terrible rawness of his voice when he calls her Tetsuna and right then she knows what he can do, what he must do.

She is startled, but doesn't scare.

(Because she gets the feeling that she has caught the glimpse of the real Akashi before darkness.)

She falls in love.

Just like that.

O0O

In all honestly, Akashi Seijuurou has loved Kuroko Tetsuna since the instant moments he saw her in the gym.

He thinks she is the most pretty girl he has ever seen and she is the only girl he knows who looks adorable when she's crying. Her voice is soft and her eyes colors his world with blue: blue, like the sky, like sapphires. He feels dizzy, but it's a good kind of dizzy. (Slowly, he falls for her courage, her determination and her heart, but it's far away in the future.)

But he doesn't understand.

(Akashi does understand, but he refuses to see it. Victory is the only language that Teikou understands, and he lets himself be drifted away, too far for her to catch, to far for him to reach her hands.)

He is still Akashi Seijuurou, but she starts avoiding him like a ghost, to the point that she wants to resign from the basketball club and disappears. And he shuts his heart, tries to hate her, see her as another pawn of his game, and almost succeeds.

Just almost.

But then he takes part in the Winter Cup, feeling more powerful than he has ever been and he sees her, her hair cut and blank eyes burning with the burning passion that only he can see. And she has her new light, who also makes her shine.

(Even before, she has always been shining.)

Akashi Seijuurou smiles.

It's good.

He has expected that. Tetsuna was born to be strong and brave like that.

He loves her all over again.

O0O

Kagami Taiga isn't dense. He knows all of it. When Kuroko and Akashi stare at each other across the court, he tells them to get a goddamn room.

**XXXXX**

**a/n: No matter what, Kagami is dense. **

**Don't judge me.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	13. Furihata and Akashi

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kurobas, it wouldn't be a shounen manga anymore. **

**Characters: Fem!Furihata, Akashi. **

**Note: **have been wanting to write that, and I think someone has requested it… English isn't my mother tongue.

**Setting: **College AU.

**XXXXXXXX**

Let's get this straight. He's an Akashi, and an Akashi doesn't get startled, remember?

She's not even looking at him as she wanders by, head buried in the books of her (something about astronomy, he notices.) and he's not really paying attention either, to focused on his mobile because of a message from his former teammate. (note: punish Ryouta later), so the collision is entirely unexpected.

He catches her arm before she falls.

"I'm sorry!" The brown hair girl says, managing to keep her balance. "I wasn't look…oh.."

She stares at him, wide eyes and every level of emotion appears. He raises an eyebrow. Truthfully, she seems familiar…

Furihata Kouko is terrified, utterly terrified. Of course, it must be him of all people. Of course it must be her to have such rotten luck.

Akashi Seijuurou. The feared captain of Kiseki no Sedai and Rakuzan. It has been a long time since she last saw him, anyway. He has changed, she supposes, especially after his loss after Winter Cup.

But how on earth that they have gone off to the same university?

She prays to heave above that he will never remember her. (A bitter feeling left at her mouth at that thought. Who is she for him to remember?)

His voice brings her back to the reality:

"I apologize for the trouble. I wasn't paying attention. Are you sure you're alright?"

_Still a gentleman, huh?_

"I'm alright…" Again, she isn't able to finish the sentence as he puts the phone in his pocket and examining her head – it's aching, she realizes, but his fingers are refreshingly cool against her hair and the pain begins to disappear, slowly.

"You should go to the infirmary." He tells her firmly.

"It's unnecessary!"

He sends her a look, and Furihata admits her defeat.

"Good." He smiles in approval. "You need checking, just for good measures. Have we met before?"

Oh.

Fate must really, really hate her.

"We…" She is about to tell a lie, because it will be easier, and he'll forget, anyway. But something stops her, as if her voice has disappeared. "We…" Furihata breathes. "I'm Furihata Kouko, Seirin's manager."

"Oh? It's nice to meet you again."

She stares at him, again, and opens her mouth to ask, but he has already turned his back to her, expression unseen and says:

"I'll accompany you to the infirmary."

For an intelligent girl, Furihata really doesn't know what's going on.

**XXXXXX**

**a/n: **Happy birthday, Furihata.

Please don't fav without reviews. Thank you very much.


	14. Furihata and Akashi II

**Disclaimer: Kuroba doesn't belong to me.**

**Characters: Fem!Furihata, Akashi.**

**Warning: grammar errors, cheesy stuff. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's something about his eyes (not his talent, not his leadership, not his incredible ability.) . Her friends will never accept it as an explanation, of course, but Furihata blames herself for being observant. It's just that she sees some emotions in his heterochromatic eyes (red eyes – she reminds herself) and she doesn't understand.

And when their eyes meet for the first time, Furihata finds it hard to breathe. Oh well, she will just let him think that he's better than her, and she's used to that anyway. It's all tactic, a game. She never says it out loud, but she's always proud of her keen intellect.

His gaze makes her shiver as he dismisses her presence. She can't move, but she has to get out of there, because it's not right to stand there…

Because there's no reason to flinch because of someone's eyes, even it's Akashi Seijuurou.

Three years later, she gets it – it's not his eyes, it's him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**a/n: **please don't fav and follow without reviews. Thank you very much.


	15. Akashi and Nijimura

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Kuroko no Basket.

**Warning: **English isn't my born language. Nijimura is love-strucken. Akashi well... Akashi

**Characters: **Nijimura Shuuzou, Fem!Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

Most people think that Akashi Seika is like ice, because she's cold and distant and perfect and unapproachable. Nijimura never agrees. He knows that ice is as fragile as glass, easy to be shattered completely.

He's damn sure that Akashi is pretty unbreakable.

Most people think that Akashi Seika is life fire, with her striking red hair, sharp and _unapproachable. _Nijimura knows better.

Akashi is water, forever trickling through his fingers. He's never able to catch her, to cup her in his hands and keeps her there. She always seeps away, right when he thinks he has got her.

(Who're you kidding, boy? She's _Akashi Seika._)

But maybe, just _maybe, _that if he knows her better than most people, she will never be out of his sight.

* * *

**a/n: **Please don't fav without leaving a review.


	16. Miyaji and Nijimura

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kurobas.

**Characters: **Fem!Miyaji, Nijimura.

**Warning: Crack-pairing, grammar errors, ridiculous mind of writer. **

* * *

Miyaji Kiyomi was never his type – tall and overbearing and solid six according to Nijimura's standard scale of sexual appeal. She had anger issue, snappy personality and too little grace, and – perhaps it had something connected with playing basketball seven days out of seven – she might break his arm if he simply looked at her in the wrong way.

But there is something in the curve of her lips, something in the sheen of her hair, the switch of her wrist, the brightess of her eyes and the prettiness in her scowl that shifted something inexplicably.

"I think I might love you."

Nijimura tells her, one day, without being certain about it.

She looks at him in the eyes – dark and stifling, making the atmostphere even more stiff and suffocating.

(_thrillingly beautiful and chillingly cold.)_

He thinks he has seen her smile.

* * *

**A/n: Please don't fav without reviews, even though I'm so touched. **


	17. Kuroko and Furihata

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Characters: **Fem!Kuroko, Furihata.

**Summary:** An early meeting in the library.

**Warnings: **Cheesy stuff, the ridiculous mind of author, crackish, grammar errors.

* * *

When they don't have to practice or take part in matches, Kuroko spents her time reading in a quiet corner of the library. That room has become Furihata's personal torture chamber, and he has to reconsider what he was thinking when he chose there. He starts having nightmares (okay, _fantasies, _but who cares?) about meeting her between the stacks. (not exactly, she usuallys scares the hell out of him. Besides, Kuroko isn't really his type, is she?)

One day, he comes to the earlier than usual to give back some books, he finds her without being able to explain (_you have been always looking for her, boy.)_, reading a book with her back against the shelf.

"Good morning, Furihata-kun, you're early."

"Good morning, Kuroko-chan." He isn't thinking about his dreams as he steps over her long legs. (Since when Kuroko had legs? She plays basketball, but she is short and small and tiny – ok, he will stop there.) "See you later."

She smiles as he walks away in rush. She's ready and she knows perfectly well that he will fall soon enough.

"PGs are supposed to be unpredictable, Furihata-kun." _But being predictable isn't that bad._

* * *

**A/n: **Please don't fav without reviews.


	18. Kuroko and Kise

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that you recognize.

**Characters: **Fem!Kuroko, Kise.

**Warnings: ** OOC, grammar problems, don't know where it comes from, cheesy level max, weird sense of logic.

* * *

"I don't know if I love you, Kise-kun." Kuroko tells him, her eyes fixed on the lakes, not looking at him. A tiny smile lifted up at the corner of his mouth as he steals a glance at her expression, before turning his attention back to the water.

"It's alright, Kurokocchi." Kise replies, crouches down next to her, his finger seeking and playing with her hair.

"I mean, someday I absolutely do – like, I don't like thinking much about it. But then other days I'm worried and I still love you… but like a friend, like my best friend."

_(You lights make her unsure, golden boy.)_

He smiles, lifting her small hands up and places a kiss at the back of her palm.

"Don't worry, Kurokocchi. As long as I have you as my best friend, I'm the happiest man as ever."

_(How can she resist such smile?)_

* * *

**_Tag:_** _Kikuro, genderbending, i don't even know. _

**A/n: **please don't fav without reviews.


	19. Nijimura and Haizaki II

**Disclaimer:**For the safety of the world, I decided I should not own Kuroko no Basket

**Characters: **Fem!Nijimura, Haizaki.

**Warnings: **grammar errors, pointless stuff.

**A/n1: **For ones who wish for longer chapter... I must say that it only consists of drabbles under 500 words. Longer one would be update in different stories.

* * *

"Leave me alone, you punk! Do you understand human language?" Nịjimura grits hẻr teeth in fury, wanting nothing than break Haizaki's neck. To be honest, Haizaki has stopped practising for five minutes and is now staring at her, taking in her every little detail.

If her legs weren't injured in the previous match, she'd definitely kick him, right to where it hurt the most. See, if he could no longer have children in the future, it was his fault.

"Nijimura, seriously." He drawls, and she glares. "Even when you're angry, you're beautiful and I'm handsome and gorgeous." She fails to hide a snort. Haizaki doesn't even notice as he continues. "And we're young and should enjoy life. So… shut up and go out with me."

Even if her legs are injures, Nijimura still has her fist.

* * *

**A/n2: **Please don't fav without reviews.


	20. Moriyama and Izuki

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Characters: **Izuki Shun, Moriyama Yoshitaka.

**Warnings: **grammar errors, pointless stuff, unfocusing mind.

**Summary: **Izuki isn't called "pretty boy" for nothing.

* * *

Calm down, deep breath, he keeps telling himself. Just take deep breaths, slowly. In, out. In, out. Youknow how to breath; you know how to speak.

Yet, somehow, Moriyama seems to lose both those abilities when comes face-to-face with Seirin's number 5 – Izuki Shun.

Come on, it's not like he has never been flirted with someone before. He has years of experience. It's not a big deal. More importantly, it's Izuki, not a girl.

It's just Izuki.

That doesn't change the fact that Moriyama's face is burning hot and his lungs screams for air, but he can't do it. It will not come to him. He can't remember anything, he can't think of anything.

He needs to do something! It's simple, right? Say hello, tell Izuki that he looks nice, talks about the weather, matches, just something! Not stares blankly, face turning into an interesting shade of red, eyes wide.

But he doesn't, can't. And Izuki gives him a strange look before walking off with Seirin again.

* * *

**A/n: **Please don't fav or alert without reviews.


	21. Akashi and Izuki

**Title: **Eagle.

**Summary: **Izuki's tattoo is that of an eagle.

**Notes**: Woohoo, my shortest one yet! Come on, people; I know you're reading this, and I'd like to hear from you, if at all possible. I do allow anonymous reviews**.  
**

**Pairing: **Akashi/Izuki.

* * *

When Izuki Shun is twenty, he gets himself a tattoo in the form of an eagle.

Akashi finds himself staring at the tattoo for hours on end when Izuki's sleeping, touching it with delicate care as if it's made of the porcelain.

The eagle is farseeing.

The eagle catches it prey with deadly accuracy.

The eagle is a killer.

And to Akashi Seijuurou, the eagle is so much more.

* * *

**A/n: **Please don't fav+ without reviews.


	22. Mibuchi and Akashi II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basket.

**Characters: **Fem!Mibuchi, Akashi.

**Summary:** Akashi is aware of a sudden alarmingly truth. In black, Mibuchi is hot.

**Warnings: **English isn't my born language. It's hard to write about pretty people.

* * *

Mibuchi looks at herself in the mirror, pleased and beaming and twirling around for their benefit in uncharacteristically girly fashion.

"How do I look?"

It's really alarming, because Mibuchi rarely cares for her looks. All she cares are basketball, study and Sei-chan.

Kotarou nods ferverntly even as he's busy making mental note to leave let Mibuchi go out along.

"You look very nice, Mibuchi-san." Says Mayuzumi, making her smile even brighter.

"Still the little nuisance I know." Nebuya grunts, earning himself a smack on the head.

Akashi can only remain silent.

Since they came Tokyo for the Winter Cup, Mibuchi has insisted on buying a black silk dress she's seen in a shop. Finding it strange and suspicious, Akashi and Nebuya opposes it right away (Akashi still remembers how difficult it is to add dresses in her wardrobe.) but Kotarou, being an idiot, and Mayuzumi, being his usual gentleman-self, defends Mibuchi. Let's say that Mibuchi uses her sobbing voice to make Akashi agree.

Onyx silk hugs her thin body like a glove now. The dress has long sleeves and a knee-length skirt that is tight over her upper thighs and waist. Her long, white, slender legs are shown off from the knee down; that dress just has to perfect her long legs! The modest yet slinky dress shows off what small, girlish curves Mibuchi's slender body has to perfection.

Akashi is staring at her.

"Well?" She turns to him with hopeful expression, tucking her hair behind her ears.

Akashi couldn't have said anything intelligent if he'd wanted to.

(Mibuchi Reina is just _that _pretty and she knows it perfectly well.)

* * *

**A/n: **Please don't fav without reviews.


End file.
